Marro Stingers
“Krack Kaw, Krack Kaw, Krack Kaw!!!” These strange sounds fill the Ticalla Jungle long before anyone sees the deadly monsters making the chilling noises. Through the undergrowth of the jungle one sees Marro carrying unusually large heavy weapons. Horror has a new name, as the Marro heavy weapons reveal themselves to be living creatures in the hands of the lesser Marro. “Krack Kaw” is the sound of the fire lightning coming from the metallic mouths of their weapons. The Marro power their weapons with their own life force, sometimes a little too much of it. Stats *Move: 5 *Range: 5 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 60 *Figures Per Squad: 3 Abilities *'Stinger Drain': After moving and before attacking, you may roll the 20-sided die. If you roll a 1-4, you must destroy a Marro Stinger you control and you cannot attack this turn. If you roll a 5-9, add 0 to the attack value of this card. If you roll a 10 or higher, add 1 to the attack value of this card. Synergy *Are a valid target for the Marro Hive’s Hive Mind ability. *May benefit from Marro Hive’s Marro Rebirth ability. *May benefit from Su-Bak-Na’s Hive Supremacy ability. *Are valid targets for Tul-Bak-Ra's Teleport Reinforcements ability. Behind the Game *'Stacking Stingers' Does Stinger Drain stack? Stinger Drain is only effective for the current turn. It does not stack from turn to turn. Strategy The Marro Stingers' range and movement are more limited than most other squads and the chances of them getting their attack boost is 50/50. There is also a good chance that you will lose one of them and not be able to attack with the rest. As a rule thumb, never draft them without a Marro Hive to replenish their ranks. However, if they can get their boost they can take down the strongest of heroes very easily, especially when on height. A good figure to draft with them is Su-Bak-Na, as his Hive Supremacy drops the Stinger Drain failure rate from 20% to 15%. The Marro Stingers are one of the only two ranged Common Squad with a base attack of three (the Protectors of Ullar being the other squad). Even without their Stinger Drain ability, they have more firepower than most other ranged Common Squads; their defense is higher in average for most ranged Common Squads as well. As with most Common Squads, the more you have the better. However drafting more then three squads will takes away points better spent on other units. Hotly debated among Heroscape players is which Common Marro Squad from Swarm of the Marro is superior, the Marro Tunnellers or the Marro Stingers. Proponents will argue that it depends on the map: Marro Tunnellers are more reliable ability-wise, but can only use their abilities on maps heavy with swamp water hexes. Marro Stingers are only better on maps with easily-obtainable height advantage (but do not use them without the Marro Hive). When fighting against Marro Stingers, keep out of their range (that's their weakness) and hope your opponent is unable to roll high enough to get their attack boost. Marro Stingers die easily, so counter-draft Major Q9 or Nilfheim against them, don't expect them to stand up to a fight without Raelin to back them, or without a Marro Hero/Hive to support the fight. Category:Utgar Category:Marro Category:Common Squad Category:Swarm of the Marro